1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning a planar workpiece, and more particularly to a cleaning device for cleaning the reverse side of a planar workpiece whose face side is coated with a coating solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To form a resist layer on the face side of a planar workpiece such as a glass substrate, a semiconductor wafer, or the like, it has been customary to apply a resist solution to the face side of the planar workpiece with a coating apparatus and then heat the applied resist solution with a hot plate or the like. When the resist solution is applied to the face side of the planar workpiece by the coating apparatus, a small amount of the applied resist solution tends to spread to the edge and reverse side of the planar workpiece due to surface tension. If the applied resist solution were heated with the spread resist solution unremoved, then the spread resist solution on the edge and reverse side of the planar workpiece would be dried into solid particles, which would be subsequently scattered around and deposited on the coated resist layer. As a result, the coated planar workpiece would be defective, and/or the yield of coated planar workpieces would be low.
Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 3-47070 discloses a spinner device which applies a coating solution to a workpiece which is being rotated by a chuck that holds the workpiece. The spinner device has a pair of diametrically opposite nozzles disposed below the workpiece for applying a cleaning solution to remove any applied coating solution off the reverse side of the workpiece.